Darkness
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: "Don't Leave Me In The Dark" is what she begged as her mate left. It's what she screamed when he stole her kits. How could anyone believe they were once in love? And how could two words break a cat into a trance in which they could never be repaired? (My first AwesomeClan challenge!)


**This is my first challenge for AwesomeClan, a Clan where you will always feel awesome! They have freeze tag, challenges, games, spamming pages and all of those awesome things an awesome forum Clan should have. Leave me a review, because I'd love to get better, constructive criticism please! This challenge is about a quote; mine was + **_**"Don't leave me in the dark! Please, come back"**_

"You wonder why you never knew me," she questioned, her ear flicking at the two familiar cats stood in her cave.

"Yes, why have you never came up except for now?" the she-cat asked quietly, she exchanged a curious look with her brother.

"Because, your father is a cheating ball of dung," the ginger cat couldn't help herself, he really was, and she swore, if she ever saw the dung pile again, she'd slit his throat.

"Tell us what happened, _mother_,"

"I'll be glad too,"

* * *

"_Don't leave me in the dark, please come back!"_

* * *

That was what she had begged when he had left. She still couldn't shake the feeling that he was gone. _Of course he's gone, he's been unhappy since my kits were born._

Here she lived in a cave, with the one she loved truly, Thorn. Her name was Ginger, and she was beautiful, or so she was told. But she'd lost that charm. He'd left because she wasn't beautiful. He'd left because she wasn't kind or nice. He'd left because she was torture to live with.

"Why oh why did you leave me?" she asked helplessly, shaking her head as she gazed down at the two kits that suckled at her belly.

"Why did you leave them?"

* * *

The kits had been crying, there wasn't enough milk for them to feed on. Usually Thorn would catch her prey so she could feed their kits.

She got to her paws, knowing she had to hunt to survive. So her kits would survive. But leaving them was dangerous, a badger or fox could easily get them, or a snake while she was not here. Even a rat!

This is why mates were created. Kits need two cats, not one. The two kits were half a moon old and they understood as Ginger warned them.

"Hide in the moss, and don't make any loud noises, you'll be fine," she hastily meowed then added quietly. "I promise,"

* * *

Ginger needed to be as quick as she could, her kits could be in danger. The pressure seemed to make her find prey faster if possible. There was a mouse, and she leapt at it, with no real training.

However she had been a great hunter before she'd met Thorn. Thinking or saying his name made her feel depressed.

The mouse was dead and she picked it up and headed back to her cave. _I was quick, surely nothing's happened!_

She quickened her pace and soon she came to the entrance but the scent, the scent she smelt was horrific, and she knew it too well.

_Thorn_…

* * *

She raced to her nest, the kits were gone, but he clearly hadn't bothered cleaning up his scent. _He- He took my kits?_

Ginger dropped the mouse and whirled around, following the scent through the forest, and she couldn't wait to see what he had to say for himself. _Surely he can't take the two things that mean most to me in the world!_

"So I see you followed me," the voice was so familiar that she shivered and Ginger failed at being confident, but she tried anyway.

"Yes, I did. I want my kits back," she growled. Thorn scoffed and walked up and down for several heartbeats.

"Did I hear you correctly? _Your_ kits? I don't think so, they've always been _mine_."

"But you can't feed them! They need milk!" she protested, she couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

Thorn lashed his tail and Ginger noticed they weren't there. _Where are they?_

"Well Sugar is giving her milk now, we'll take the kits away to somewhere safer," Thorn told her and Ginger hissed.

"_Sugar? _Who's that?"

"My mate,"

* * *

"Who could've thought two words could break someone into a position in which they could never be fixed?" she meowed, her greying muzzle raised high, as if to let them know she was still strong.

"I-I… I'm sorry, we really believed Sugar was our mother,"  
"No, Sugar wasn't that bad, I talked once with her and she promised to look after my kits, but I don't-"

"I always knew something was wrong!" the smaller one piped up. He looked at Ginger, and then at his brother.

"I killed Thorn…" he confessed, looking at his paws.

The larger one didn't look fazed, but Ginger was shocked. _My son killed his father? That's not something I should be proud of…_ but Ginger felt her chest puff out in pride.

"Don't worry mother, we won't leave you in the dark anymore," the words chilled her to the bone and she shook her head.

"You need to leave here, you can't stay though, you need to find mates and have kits!" she protested feebly, not wanting them to leave at all.

The larger one nodded uneasily and the smaller one stepped forward, fur bristling.

"We're not leaving here! We're not leaving you… mates can wait, kits can wait too!"

The big tom nodded in agreement and Ginger finally gave in, knowing her kits wouldn't leave her alone for a second.

"Fine… but look out for she-cats, you can't stay here forever," Ginger meowed solemnly and her two kits settled beside her, rasping their tongues over her messy fur.

She couldn't remember the last time she had groomed it. Her ear flicked and for the first time since her former mate left.

She felt happy… she felt satisfied with life. She felt like a normal cat. She felt beautiful, she felt kind, and caring. And she felt like a friendly cat to be with.

_I'm-I'm back…_

* * *

**Well that concludes my first challenge! Please join AwesomeClan... because whenever you're down you'll always feel happy, bubbly and awesome!  
**


End file.
